Komui comes home
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Based on when Komui first comes to the dark order, and the events of his first day. before and a little after he see's Leenalee


Just so everyone knows before they read this story, Mei Mei is Chinese for little sister and I wanted to put it in there because it just seemed right for komui first time seeing Leenalee in so long

Just so everyone knows before they read this story, Mei Mei is Chinese for little sister and I wanted to put it in there because it just seemed right for komui first time seeing Leenalee in so long.

And I am trying to make Komui speak some broken English, but even for my bad spelling its hard when my first language is English. Im sorry! lol

Komui finally decided how much he really hated trains. He had never been on one until now, and he really did not enjoy the ride. Not only was it impossible for him to sleep, since the bench seats were no where near as tall as him, but the minute the monstrosity took off after he had reached his destination, it had tried to take his hair with it.

"I am never taking a train again" he grumbled under his breath as he tried to fix his hair back into its original pony tail. First thing he was going to do when he got to the dark religious order was find Leenalee and make sure she was alright, then he was going to get a hair cut.

"Now that just wont do" Before Komui had a chance to turn around he found himself faced with a man who was almost as tall as him with pigtails in his hair and a wide grin across his face "if you're the new head of the science department, how do you expect to visit possible scientific discoveries if you don't take a train?"

"Jerry-san, your scaring the poor man" This time when Komui searched for the owner of this voice he was pleasantly surprised to see a shorter blond man with a bit of scruff on his chin standing not too far away "at least make sure he's the right guy first"

"Reever-kun!" The man named Jerry screamed "he was the only Chinese man to walk off of the train, who else would we be looking for? They said the new science section leader was Chinese!"

"Im sorry to intrude" Komui smiled in very broken English "who are you two? "

"Oh, im sorry. We should have introduced ourselves first. My Name is Jerry, Im the logistics section leader of the dark religious order" Well at least Komui now knew the right people had found him "The blond headed nag is Reever Wenham. He's a member of our science section. What's your name cutie?" Komui didn't know whether to blush or turn on his heel and run.

"Excuse Jerry, he gets a little excited every time we get a new member, if you are the right person" Reever ran a carless hand through his long blond hair that somehow, to Komuis amazement, stood on end in the air "and please ignore him, I am not a nag"

"Well if you two really are from the dark religious order then I believe I am the person your looking for" Komui smiled, still thinking about finding his little sister, and a possible hair cut "My Name is Komui Lee, I was sent her by a short man named Bak" Komui finished his sentence with a bow towards the other two.

"I told you Reever-kun! I knew it had to be him" Jerry screamed in enjoyment "and he's so sweet too!" Reever didn't seem to be paying any attention to Jerry at the moment though. After Komui had introduced himself his face had turned a pail white, if it was even possible for his face to become any whiter, and his eyes had diverted themselves to the ground "Reever-kun?"

"You…you wouldn't happen to be related to Leenalee lee would you? " At this Jerry's face also seemed to become even paler, although it was much more noticeable with the mans tanned skin.

"Leenalee is my little sizer" Komui explained with a simple shrug, confused as to why Reever and Jerry had started to laugh when he said sizer "and as soon as I get to the order id like to be able to see her before I get settled in"

"It will definitely be possible for you to see her" Reever said with a weak smile. A smile that made Komuis stomach turn. "Follow us Komui-san. Well take you straight to the dark religious order. And I believe you meant to say Sister, not sizer."Reever smiled and turned on his heel, leading the other two men away from the train station and towards a carriage

The walk in town had definitely been more pleasant then the train ride for Komui. Instead of an uncomfortable bench to sleep on, Komui saw rows of stores down the streets displaying different things.

"I take it you've never been out of china?" Reever smiled when he saw Komui searching the city with wondering eyes "you're not expected for another 4 hours at the dark order, and it only takes another 30 minutes to get there once were out of town. Jerry-san came because he needed some things himself. We have no problem looking around for a while"

"I really should get to Leenalee… has she seen this city herself yet? " The two men couldn't seem to find the right words to tell Komui, but he understood what they meant, a bit. "I guess I could get her something if she hasn't seen these places herself" That's when he saw it. Two beautiful golden hair bands sitting in the window of one of the shops. They had a gorgeous flower pattern engraved into them with the words Mei Mei on the side. Obviously very Chinese, but still something he felt that Leenalee would love. "I guess im lucky I saved money, had it changed to Euros" Reever couldn't help but laugh at Komuis failed attempt at English, earning him a light slap on the shoulder from Jerry.

"They know Chinese better then English" The blond Australian smiled "Maybe you could speak to them in Chinese. Wait to speak English more for when you know a bit more" He knew he sounded a bit mean, but he could also tell Komui knew he wasn't trying to. He just figured it would be easier for the man to speak his own language. "Im trying Jerry" He smiled once Komui was inside of the store

"The poor mans just come here from china Reever, try a little harder" they both watched as Komui showed the shop keeper the hair bands and paired for them before the older lady wrapped them in a gift box for Leenalee "what im wondering, is how he's going to take it"

"he seems to care for her a lot" That wasn't hard for Reever to see when he saw the look on Komuis face the first time he spoke of Leenalee "I hope Levier can handle the wrath of a big brother who's seen how his little sister has been treated while he couldn't watch over her"

"Im sure he's going to have a heart attack when Komui attacks him. But it's not like he doesn't deserve a good beating for the way he's been treating the poor girl" Jerry laughed at the thought of Komui sitting on top of the inspector with a fist raised above the mans face.

"Done already?" Reever smiled when Komui walked out of the shop with a small pink gift wrapped box. Komui simply bowed his head

"Im sorry I made you wait" he whispered softly

"I didn't mean that Komui-san" Reever smiled "I was just asking a friendly question" this time Komui blushed in embarrassment at his mistake. He was supposed to be a genius after all. "its alright. You'll make some mistakes in your first while here. We all did"

"Reever made a lot worse then you" a small grumble came from Reever when Jerry made a point of saying this out loud "come on you two, I really should get that burette I have been looking at down the street" Komui gave Jerry a soft, but very blank stair. "What?"

"What is a burette?"

"It's a French style head dress" Reever explained "Jerry seems to think it would look good with his hair?"

"It would look good with my hair Reever-kun!" Jerry screamed in his defence "now lets go get it before they sell out. Their holding the last one for me!" Before either man could say anything Jerry had grabbed both of their arms and started to pull them towards said shop.

"Jerry, its one of the few things that is not your style" Reever laughed as Jerry looked at himself in the mirror with disappointment as a white burette sat on top of his head "your not meant to wear French clothing. Admit it"

"It's just not my colour" Jerry said with defeat, sliding the offending head piece off of his head. "too bad it's the last one they have until next week"

"We will find you something that looks gorgeous on you Jerry, but French is not your thing"

"I know" The man sighed before turning to Komui and smiling. Both Komui and Reever looked at each other confused before Jerry plopped the offending burette on top of Komuis head "but it is definitely Komui-Kuns kind of hat" Komui was confused for a minute, until Reever shoved him in front of the mirror and let him see what he looked like. Even he had to admit it; he did look good in it.

"Well we can't have him walking out of the store without it, now can we?" Reever dug his hands into his pants pocket and pulled out a small wallet before taking the hat off of Komuis head and walking over to the counter. Neither Jerry nor Komui knew what was going on until Reever walked back with the hat, and his receipt and put it back on Komuis head "now its your" he smiled.

"Reever-san?" Komui whispered "why…"

"Well you're going to need to save up your own money" Reever smiled "and besides, I rarely spend my money ever" Jerry didn't seem to buy Reever excuse, but with a stern look for the blond he quickly kept his comments to himself. "Now we should really be going. Before we are late and the science section has my head for making them wait to meet their new boss" This time it was Reevers turn to pull the other two out of the store and lead them back to the carriage.

"Here we are Komui" Reever whispered, laying a hand on Komuis shoulder as they stopped in front of the room "Before you go in, you might want to be ready"

"What should I be ready for Reever-San?" Reever turned his head just enough too look at the door in front of them, and sighed "Reever-San?"

"The man in charge right now, he's not exactly the nicest person on earth. And he's definitely not the kind of guy you'd ever want kids to be around. Leenalee hasn't been all that cooperative with him and, he doesn't like that." Reever could see the white of Komuis knuckles as he clenched his fists at the thought of anyone hurting his little sister. His Mei Mei. "She shouldn't be too hurt but…"

"Ill be fine Reever-san. Ill fine the science section in a while" Leenalees gift made its way from komui side to right in front of his face "the minute she sees these, no matter how long its been. I would love to see her sweet smile again" Reever just smiled, and let his hand fall from Komuis shoulder. With a nod he walked past the man, and looked back just in time to see Komui opened the door, and walk in .

"you like him" He didn't even have to turn to know who was standing in front of him already.

"I thought you went to the kitchen Jerry-san" Reever smiled "its almost supper time" he tried to ignore Jerry's comment, even if it was very true.

"I saw the way he looked at you the first time Reever-Kun. He likes you too" without another word the man walked past Reever and made his way back towards the kitchen, looking forward to filling everyone orders once again. Behind him Reever still stood in the middle of the hall way with a smile across his face.

"H…Home…I want…I want to go home" Obviously Leenalee couldn't see him, and Komui was glade she couldn't. he didn't want her to see the anger on his face when he saw her bound to the bed and half out of it. "let me go home" With a heavy sigh Komui brought up what little courage he had, and pulled a chair away from the wall and up to the bed.

"This is home" He whispered, taking hold of the closest hand to him and taking a seat beside his little sister. His Leenalee. Her eyes opened a bit more, and she tilted her head to the side so she could see him. It seemed like she didn't believe it was really him at first "im sorry im late. Im here. " Laying her present down on his lap he place his free hand down on her forehead and pushed her hair back a bit "ill be living here starting today. Well be able to live together again" This time she smiled, and a hand reached out and took hold of his hair like it use to.

"Nii-San" Her voice was weak, but Komui could still hear the smile hidden behind the pain. "Your hair, is too long"

"I know" he smiled "im getting it cut after I see you for a bit" Picking up the gift from his lap he laid it on her stomach and opened it for her "when you can get up, and walk again, well put these in your hair" he smiled, showing her the hair bands "your hair is too long to be hanging in your face. Especially if you want everyone to see your pretty face" there were no more words after that. Neither of them felt any need to say anything. To do so would ruin their moment. The precious time they had to be back together after so long.

After Leenalee had fallen asleep once again, and Komui had gotten the hair cut he promised himself the new science section leader made his way down the hallway to his new home, and work place.

"Reever-san?" Komui called into the office, looking around for the gorgeous blond man somewhere. A few seconds after he had called for the blond did the man show up from behind a pill of papers that was taller then even Komui.

"Komui-kun!" Reever ran over to his new friend and boss and grabbed his hand "come in. you should meet the supervisor before we get you to work on some of these papers" Komui cringed at the thought of even having to look through half of these pills, but he followed reever anyways. He was just happy that he was back with his Mei Mei, and he was already making new friends.


End file.
